


Dreams Really Do Come True

by ChelseaJay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, I just like torturing people with feels, M/M, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you thought was a lie. This is how it really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Really Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I had feels, and I just needed to get them out.

You've been waiting for this moment for months. Your hands are sweaty and your breathe is coming in short gasps. You're fumbling withe your remote so you can change the channel because in exactly one minute. You'll finally see it.

Slowly, you take a deep breathe and switch to the channel. The opening sequence begins to play and suddenly Jackson is standing there smirking. You gasp and begin to cry because you can't believe this is happening.

This whole time you've been thinking he wouldn't be coming back. You quickly pull out your phone and check twitter to see if you're just dreaming then you come to find a tweet:

 ** _Colton Haynes_** Haha, did you really think I'd abandon you? I can't believe you would think I'd leave the show.

You laugh, then cry because why would Colton do something like that. But then you stop, because this… This is perfect. Jackson isn't gone and all is right with the universe. You smirk because now that you think about it. Why would he have left anyway? You don't really care. You're just glad that he's there.

Fast forward. You're watching a scene where Derek, Isaac, and Boyd are training and laughing then you feel sad because Erica is gone and she'll never be back. But wait, is that blonde hair coming forward from the background?!

You can't believe it. Erica is there. In all her glory. You know she's not suppose to be there, so you check twitter again. Sure that you're dreaming this time but sure enough you see it

 ** _Gage Golightly_** Seriously people, do you not have faith in us as actors? We love you all so much.

You laugh again, because now everything really is perfect. Everyone is there. No one is gone. Teen Wolf is finally perfect again.

Fast forward again. Derek and Stiles are alone in the woods. They're talking, when suddenly Stiles stops and looks at Derek. Slowly he leans forward and kisses Derek gently on the lips. Derek return the kiss with much vigor. You sigh. It's happened, it's finally happened. You check twitter again to see:

 ** _Jeff Davis_** It was always going to happen. Stiles and Derek were meant for each other.

All of your dreams have come true. Sterek is now canon. You tear up because this is the moment you've been waiting for. This is the moment you've dreamed about. your OTP has finally come alive. You cry as you watch the rest of the show.

Then you get on tumblr. You blog and you celebrate with the rest of the fandom. Until suddenly, you here the faint sounds of an alarm buzzing in your ear. You look around but see nothing. Your vision starts to blur, and you wake up realizing it was only a dream.

You cry into your pillow. It was all a dream, you chant in your head. You grab your laptop and stare at your blog. Time to troll the fandom with feels, you think as you begin to retell your dream.

**Author's Note:**

> You weren't expecting this kind of torture were you? 
> 
> Also, I didn't have a dream of this. I just wanted to make people cry.


End file.
